Le miracle des étoiles
by Licorne
Summary: ¤OS¤Drago et Hermione ont du mal à se remettre de la bataille sanglante qui vient d'avoir lieu. Chacun de leur côté, ils souffrent. Ensemble, les étoiles accompliront un miracle. DMHG


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un court One-Shot sur le couple Drago/Hermione (mon premier !), un peu triste au début…À défaut de tomber follement amoureux, Drago et Hermione reprendront espoir, ensemble, après avoir été complètement déchirés par la guerre…lisez ! C'est court !

L'histoire se déroule dans l'année qui aurait dû être leur septième année à Poudlard. Elle prend donc en compte les **tomes 1 à 6** (inclus, pour les retardataires…lol). La première scène se passe sur le champ de bataille, ce qui justifie le **rating T**.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un **petite review**, ça fait tellement plaisir !

Le miracle des étoiles

oOo0oOo

Déferlantes larmes…puis tout disparaît de nouveau…

oOo0oOo

_Drago :_

_C'est fini._

Je suis assis depuis plusieurs heures, à moins que cela ne soit que des minutes, des secondes ? C'est fini. C'est fini. C'est fini ! Le sang coule le long de mon visage mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Il est mort. Je suis _libre_ ! Une ombre circule parmi les corps, vérifiant qu'ils soient tous mort. Elle se penche au dessus d'un corps à la longue chevelure blonde, mon père. Je l'ai vu tomber lorsque le sortilège impardonnable l'a atteint en pleine poitrine. Il est mort. Il ne _peut pas_ en être autrement et je ne _veux pas_ qu'il en soit autrement. Je veux être libre ! Libre de lui, de son maître, de son sang, de son rang, de ses croyances… L'ombre s'approche et je commence à reconnaître un corps de femme. Je voudrais lui dire de s'approcher, que je suis vivant mais mon esprit s'échappe, mes pensées volent et s'éparpillent. _Elles ne m'appartiennent plus. _

J'aperçois des images…D'abord ma mère, cette belle femme amoureuse d'un fou. Mais l'était-elle vraiment ? Je sais que les Malfoy, comme toutes les familles de sang pur, procèdent par mariage arrangé et que ma mère n'a certainement pas eu le choix de son époux. Pourtant, quelques fois, il me semblait surprendre dans son regard de la tendresse à son égard. Mais toi, maman, où es-tu ? La peur m'envahit, si elle était morte ? Une petite voix me chuchote : « il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour elle qu'elle le soit ! Elle est dans le camp des perdants. Elle a la Marque. ». Je vois alors un détraqueur s'approcher doucement des lèvres rouge sang de ma mère pour lui retirer son âme. Maman ! Mais l'image change, le détraqueur devient mon père. Mes parents se regardent un instant puis mon père tombe à genou et le visage de ma mère change, il pâlit, devient cadavérique et ses beaux yeux bleus rétrécissent jusqu'à n'être que deux fentes rouges. Ce n'est plus ma mère, c'est le _Maître_. Des mangemorts arrivent de tous côtés en dansant. Je reconnais des oncles, des cousins, tous des _amis_ de la famille. Je reconnais aussi ma tante, Bellatrix, la sœur de ma mère. Ses cheveux noirs dansent dans son dos quand elle s'approche de moi, se penche et me parle : « Drago ? Drago Malfoy ? C'est toi ? Tu es vivant ? ». Je ne reconnais ni la voix ni l'intonation de ma tante.

J'ouvre les yeux du mieux que je peux et aperçois, entre les rideaux de sang qui se sont formés, un visage entouré d'une masse de cheveux bruns. Des bras me poussent doucement, une voix rassurante m'appelle de nouveau puis cri : « Il y a quelqu'un de vivant ici ! ». Une voix dure répond : « Quel camp ? ». La jeune femme s'énerve : « On s'en fou de quel camp il est ! Il est vivant et on va le sortir de là ! ». C'est alors que je reconnais la voix d'Hermione Granger.

Puis tout disparaît de nouveau…

_Hermione :_

Ma tête tourne, la nausée me suit dans ma funeste mission : trouver des survivants. Alors, les larmes aux yeux, j'observe tout ces corps, ces morceaux de chaire sans vie dont les corneilles qui volent près d'ici se délectent d'avance. Je reconnais des membres de l'Ordre, des amis mais aussi des mangemorts…J'aperçois Lucius Malfoy. Je m'approche mais il est mort. Je continue lentement ma procession, retournant les corps, guettant des signes de vie. Là-bas, contre le muret de pierre, quelqu'un a bougé ! Je m'approche du corps recroquevillé, essayant de deviner de qui il s'agit. Il est couvert de sang, alors, doucement, je le prend dans mes bras et essuie son visage avec un pan de ma robe. Malfoy ! C'est Drago Malfoy ! J'oublis un instant qu'il est mon ennemi de toujours et le fait qu'il soit vivant me parait merveilleux, miraculeux même ! Je l'appelle, il grogne. M'entend-t-il ? J'appelle au secours, on me répond par une question : « Quel camp ? ». La fureur remplace la nausée. Un sentiment d'horreur et d'injustice me secoue : « On s'en fou de quel camp il est ! Il est vivant et on va le sortir de là ! ». Confus, mon interlocuteur vient me prêter main-forte.

Péniblement, nous apportons Malfoy au lieu aménagé pour soigner les blessés. Nous sommes accueilli par une petite femme désagréable. Sans rien demander, la femme soulève la manche de Malfoy. Bien sûr, elle y trouve la Marque. Elle grimace et retourne à ses autres malades après nous avoir lancé : « Posez le quelque part ! ». Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les ravale. Je n'y peux rien. Malfoy sera soigné en dernier parce qu'il est mangemort et ne mérite donc pas de vivre. C'est ainsi et pas autrement. J'ai dix-sept ans, je dois compter les morts sur un champ de bataille et cela ne gêne personne. Il a dix-sept ans et il va sûrement mourir parce qu'il est né dans le camps de ceux qui ont perdu aujourd'hui, et cela ne gêne personne.

Je me fraie un passage parmi les tentes. Les gens se déplacent comme des zombies. Certains pleurent un être cher, d'autres crient leur souffrance et leur détresse mais la plupart se taisent, comme moi. _Reparlerons-nous un jour ?_

« Mlle Granger ! »

La voix m'ayant interrompue dans mes sombres pensées n'est que celle de mon camarade de 'comptage des morts'. Il connaît mon nom ? En tout cas, je ne connais pas le sien…et je m'en fiche. Je ne ralentis même pas et il est obligé de courir pour me rattraper.

« C'est important, continue-t-il. C'est la tente A qui m'a dit de vous faire venir ! »

La tente A ? Il s'agit de la tente d'où le ministre et les aurors donnent les ordres. Que me veulent-ils ?

« Il vaut mieux que vous y alliez… »me conseille le jeune homme avant de repartir.

J'approuve d'un signe de la tête, même si plus personne n'est là pour le voir, et me dirige, le cœur lourd, vers la tente A. J''espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Harry ! Je sais que Ron a été blessé durant la bataille, mais rien de bien sérieux. Je suis passé le voir mais il dormait profondément. Mais Harry ? Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle depuis que lui et Voldemort ont quitté le champ de bataille et les pires scénarios me sont permis. Enfin, j'arrive devant la tente. J'entre. J'y trouve la famille Weasley, au complet ou presque, en larmes. Il ne manque que Ron mais il est au lit en train de guérir et donc, s'ils pleurent tous, c'est que Harry est mort. Un frisson glacé me secoue mais je reste de marbre. J'attends que les mots fatidiques franchissent les lèvres de l'assemblée. Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, est présent.

« Mr Ronald Weasley est mort, mademoiselle Granger. »murmure-t-elle doucement, une larme perlant sur le coin de son œil.

Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et les mots qui viennent d'être prononcés, je ne m'attendais même pas à les entendre un jour. Ils me foudroient et mes paupières, lasse de résister, cèdent aux larmes la place qu'elles méritent. C'est tout ce qui me vient…des larmes. Pas de colère rageuse, de questions, de comment, de pourquoi. Non. Juste une infinie lassitude. Je me suis tellement battue…contre les mangemorts, contre la mort, pour survivre, pour sourire, pour manger, pour parler…Maintenant, je n'en peux plus. _Je n'en peux plus !_ Je m'effondre. Je pleure. Je veux dormir. Dormir et ne jamais me réveiller…Mourir…Disparaître…

_Ron ! _

oOo0oOo

Mes yeux s'ouvrent…sur le néant

oOo0oOo

_Hermione :_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, espérant peut-être faire entrer un peu de cette lumière aveuglante dans mon esprit embrumé. En vain. Où suis-je ? Les récents événements me reviennent, douloureusement. La bataille sanglante, les cadavres, la tente A, ma peur pour Harry…la mort de Ron, brutale et insoupçonnée. Ron, mon ami et mon frère, est mort. Les larmes reprennent possession de mes joues alors que je tente de savoir où je suis. C'est une petite pièce blanche ne contenant que le lit où je suis allongée.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre laissant entrer le professeur McGonagall.

« Mlle Granger ! Vous voilà enfin réveillée ! »

Un sourire compatissant aux lèvres, elle s'approche du lit.

« Il est grand temps pour vous de quitter ce sinistre endroit, continue-t-elle. Etant donné que la guerre vous a empêché, vous ainsi qu'un certain nombre de vos camarades, de finaliser vos examens, je vous propose de revenir à Poudlard, pour quelques semaines, à la rentrée prochaine. Cela serait vraiment dommage que vous quittiez Poudlard sans vos ASPIC !

Elle fait ensuite une petite grimace, comme pour s'excuser d'aborder un tel sujet à un tel moment.

« Je viendrais. »je m'entends dire.

_Drago :_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors que des mains explorent mes blessures et que des voix se font entendre. Je sens un liquide froid couler le long de mon visage et entends clairement une incantation. Mes yeux s'ouvrent…je suis pourtant incapable de dire où je me trouve. La voix de Granger me reviens alors…_Granger_, c'est elle qui a du m'emmener ici, sûrement une sorte d'hôpital.

Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Vraiment. Après tout, que vaudrait ma liberté nouvellement acquise si j'étais mort ? Car sans elle je serais mort et, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé, qu'importe son sang !

« Réveillé ? »demande une voix douce, me sortant de mes pensée. _Mes premières pensées qui m'appartiennent vraiment._ Les premières proviennent du plus profond de moi et pas de mon père. La voix reprend : « Quel âge avez-vous ? ». Je m'efforce de répondre : « dix-sept ans ». Mon interlocutrice paraît surprise : « Dix-sept ans ? Que faites-vous ici ? ». J'ai envie de crier ma vie, mes origines, mon sang, mon père, ma guerre à la liberté et celle, plus vraie, qui vient de se finir dehors mais qui risque de continuer si la haine entre les deux camps ne disparaît pas définitivement…Mais, bien sûr, je ne répond pas. J'essaie de me lever. Après quelques pas hésitants, je me dirige, déterminé, vers la sortie. Mais une main me retient fermement.

« Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir. Je dois signaler à la tente A que vous êtes réveillé.

-Pourquoi ? »

Je sais pourquoi. A cause de la Marque des Ténèbres, présente sur mon bras. Mais je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. Pourtant, elle est gentille, mais je suis comme ça…et je me déteste. La médicomage baisse les yeux, gênée. _Bravo Drago ! _T'es content de toi ?

« C'est bon, vous fatiguez pas. Je reste. »

Et je me rassoie sur le lit, regroupant mes genoux sous mon menton. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Vont-ils me mettre à Askaban ? Après tout, je ne suis coupable de rien…Et ma mère ? Je me sens comme lâché dans le vide. Dans le néant. _C'est ça la liberté ? _

« Mr Malfoy ! »

Je me redresse, fixant mon la femme qui vient de m'appeler, McGonagall. Je me sens comme un petit garçon pris en faute. La dernière personne avec qui je veux parler se trouve devant moi. Mes fantômes réapparaissent avec elle. Ma vie à Poudlard. Ma dernière année, ma sixième. Et d'un coup, je lui lâche tout. Ma vie, mes peurs, mon besoin de liberté, mes regrets, la bataille où je n'ai même pas été capable de lever ma baguette, scène si semblable à celle de l'année dernière, face à Dumbledore…Mais je lui raconte aussi l'éclair vert qui a traversé mon père, nouvellement échappé de prison, le sort lancé par un Auror qui a fait couler mon sang, mon sang que j'ai haïs autant qu'adoré, Granger, la Marque qui me rend coupable, ma mère…_Ma vie_. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. J'entends McGonagall parler de chemins, d'erreurs, de pardon, de courage et…d'ASPIC.

oOo0oOo

ASPIC ou que les **A**stres **S**cintillant **P**uisse **I**lluminer nos **C**oeurs

oOo0oOo

_Hermione :_

Harry est vivant ! Depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne vis que pour m'en assurer et c'est enfin chose faite ! Grâce à Ginny. Il serait partit en France. Devant mon étonnement, Ginny m'a dit que Fleur l'avait aidé à partir. A ma connaissance, elle est la seule personne à qui il ait parlé après la bataille. Cela me blesse mais je comprends son besoin de recul, d'isolement…

_J'ai confiance._

Un jour il reviendra et mes bras seront grands ouverts pour lui. Un jour il reviendra et me racontera son combat avec Voldemort. Un jour il reviendra et se rendra sur la tombe de marbre blanc de son meilleur ami, Ron. Un jour il reviendra et Ginny sera là, à l'attendre. _Un jour…_

Aujourd'hui est le jour du départ du Poudlard Express. C'est la huitième fois que j'entre dans ce train, que je cherche un compartiment vide, que je m'assoie, que je regarde le quai s'éloigner…Sauf que cette fois Harry est en France et Ron est mort. Mes souvenirs de nos années communes me sautent à la gorge, me laissent en larmes, tremblante. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du revenir ? Mais comme McGonagall l'a dit, il serait dommage que je quitte Poudlard sans mes ASPIC.

Le compartiment s'ouvre mais je ne prends même pas la peine de sécher mes larmes ou de tourner la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant. Au contraire, je ferme les yeux. Je sens le regard de l'inconnu sur moi lorsqu'il s'assoit, juste en face. _Ne cherche pas, qui que tu sois, je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux !_

« Heu…Hermione ? »

Je sursaute d'étonnement et, malgré moi, mes yeux s'ouvrent, fixant le jeune homme qui vient de parler…_Drago Malfoy ! _J'avoue être assez perturbée par ce qui vient de se passer, et ceux pour diverses raisons. _Premièrement_, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici. _Deuxièmement_, il m'a appelé par mon prénom. _Troisièmement_…je suis contente de le voir, vivant, dans ce train pour Poudlard, en face de moi. Mais il est censé être mon pire ennemi ! Celui qui me traite à longueur de journée de sang de Bourbe ! Je devine que la guerre a changé ma façon de voir les choses. Maintenant, il est avant tout un survivant de cette bataille sanglante, témoin de l'horreur, victime de la barbarie des Hommes…_Comme moi_.

Malgré moi, je souris de l'étrangeté de la situation. Mon premier sourire…Pour Malfoy ! Mais celui-ci semble hésiter, mon sourire est-il une marque de sympathie ou est-il ironique ?

« Je suis contente de te voir. »

Les mots m'ont échappés. _Idiote !_ Je suis en face de Malfoy ! Être contente de le voir est une chose, le lui dire en face en est une autre !

« Moi aussi »

Sa réponse résonne dans ma tête et je m'étonne de ne pas la trouver étrange, comme si le fait que Malfoy et moi soyons _contents de nous revoir _soit la chose la plus normale et la plus banale qui soit. Drago doit penser la même chose que moi car un fou rire nous secoue au même moment.

_Drago :_

Enfin, je m'arrête de rire. C'est la première fois que je ris de bon cœur depuis…longtemps. Je regarde Hermione qui, elle aussi, commence à se calmer, les yeux brillants. Je la regarde et, pour la première fois, je me rends compte à quel point elle est belle. Pourtant, elle porte encore les marques de la bataille : une longue cicatrice parcourt sa joue gauche, des cernes bleutées, signe de longues insomnies, soulignent ses yeux noisette et ses cheveux, hirsutes, ne semble pas vouloir obéir à la loi de l'apesanteur. _Mais elle est belle._

Elle semble gênée de mon regard fixé sur elle alors je laisse mes yeux errer dans le compartiment vide. Mais, inexorablement, ils retournent à Hermione. Je me rends compte qu'elle habillée tout en noir. _Comme moi_. Le deuil nous suit partout.

La nuit est tombée, signe que l'on va bientôt arriver en vu du château. Hermione fixe les étoiles, songeuse.

« Tu crois, commence-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, que les âmes de ceux qui nous ont quitté sont là haut, au milieu des astres de la nuit ? Qu'ils nous observent ? Qu'ils pensent à nous ? »

D'un coup, l'ambiance n'est plus au rire. Que répondre ? Une larme coule le long de la joue d'Hermione et je me sens coupable de ne pas savoir répondre, apaiser sa douleur et balayer ses craintes.

« Oui, je réponds maladroitement en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Bien sûr.

-Ron est mort, me confie-t-elle d'une petite voix.»

Puis elle se mort la lèvre, comme pour se punir de l'avoir dit. Je sens qu'il faut que je dise quelque chose, mais quoi ? Comme les mots ne viennent pas et que les larmes d'Hermione se font plus nombreuses, je m'approche et je la prends dans mes bras, délicatement. A mon grand soulagement, elle ne recule pas et pose même sa tête sur mes épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. On a tous perdu des êtres chers dans cette putain de guerre. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. C'est a nous de nous relever, de créer notre propre monde, et de pardonner afin d'effacer la haine, qui est la première responsable dans cette histoire. La haine, c'est un cercle vicieux. Il faut le briser. Briser les barrières qu'_ils_ nous ont imposées. Les barrières de sang, de rang, de croyance, de culture. Et je suis sûr que, où qu'ils soient, dans les étoiles ou sous la terre, les morts seront fiers de nous si on y arrive. »

Je suis coupé dans mon élan par les lèvres de Hermione qui, doucement, se sont rapprochées des miennes jusqu'à les frôler.

Alors mes doutes et mes craintes se dissipent laissant mon cœur gonflé d'espoir et d'amour pour ma vie future qui vient de me dévoiler son nom…_Hermione._

Silencieusement, je remercie les étoiles.

o0oOo0o

FIN

oOo0oOo

_Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? _

_Je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis, suggestions pour l'améliorer, remarques, questions…_

_**Une petite Review ? **_

_Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère à bientôt,_

_Licorne_


End file.
